1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interface device for product testing and, more particularly, to an interface device for product testing that shortens the operation time for product testing and enhances the flexibility so as to shorten the activation time of the product during testing and to augment the application range of the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the high development in electronic- and information-related industries, people have increasing needs for better performance of various electronic and information products. In view of this, the industries have made lots of efforts to develop various new products. These new products may, however, cooperate with different specifications from the conventional ones. It is inevitable that the new products with various specifications must be tested before they can be presented to the public. Therefore, product testing has become an important issue for the manufacturers.
Typically, a conventional on-line product testing system is as shown in FIG. 1, in which a computer 10 comprises a interface controller 14 corresponding to the interface specification of a PUT (product under test) 18 and an interconnecting device 16 for the interface. After the interconnecting device 16 is connected to the PUT 18, testing software 12 is executed by the computer 10 to perform testing procedures for the product. If the PUT 18 is a data storage device, for example, a hard disc or an optical drive, an IDE (integrated device electronics) controller is provided in the computer 10 and an IDE socket is also provided as an interconnecting device. Meanwhile, if the PUT 18 is an image processing device, for example, a printer or a scanner, an ISA (industry standard architecture) controller as well as a printer port is required. That is, a corresponding controller and a corresponding interconnecting device are required for any product with a certain specification.
However, the conventional product testing system may complete product testing with low efficiency and poor flexibility. More particularly, a typical computer comprises a limited number of devices and corresponding sockets. If the transmission specification of a PUT does not support PNP (Plug-and-Play) or hot insertion (also known as hot swapping or hot-plug), the computer of a product testing system must be rebooted every time a new product is to be tested. As a result, the application range of the product may not be augmented and the activation time of the product during testing can be prolonged.
Therefore, there is need in providing an interface device for product testing that shortens the operation time for product testing and enhances the flexibility so as to shorten the activation time of the product during testing and to augment the application range of the product.